Legacies: Issue 7
Welcome!! This is the SEVENTH issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Callahan * Guilthegreat - Andrew Miller If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- June 12th, The Tavern As he stated, Rokuro was at the Tavern. Kurenai walked into the bar to start his shift right after he arrived, greeting the man as Kurenai took his place behind the bar. Kurenai: The usual? Rokuro: The usual. As Kurenai filled a glass with ice, Emily walked into the bar. Emily: Kurenai! Kurenai: Hm? He placed Rokuro's drink in front of him as the researcher continued to work on the robotic arm he had in his briefcase. How can I help? Emily: Downstairs. Private discussion, now. Kurenai: I just got here for work, c'mon... Emily: It's urgent. Kurenai: Ugh, fine... Try not to blow the place up, dude. He headed downstairs with Emily, leaving Rokuro above. When they got downstairs, Emily closed the door and locked it before turning to face Kurenai. What's the big problem? Emily: I sensed a very small spike in demonic and angelic energy somewhere in town. Since we know so much about each other, I came straight to you to ask. Kurenai: Might've been me. I know the demonic shit was probably me, but I don't know about angelic... Emily then pulled him close and sniffed him, taking a deep breath in. Whoa there... Emily: That smell... the supernaturally pleasant one... it's stronger. It's more potent. I can't describe it, but it... might be angelic. Kurenai: Me? An Angel? Well, with my chances, I wouldn't be too surprised. Angelic bitch-sister 1 and demonic bitch-sister 2: electric boogaloo have been talking to me as of late. Are you sure it's just me? Emily: I don't smell any female angels on you. Kurenai: Can you smell yourself on me? Emily: One, gross. Two, yes. I can discern whether or not other female, angelic presences have been near you. I am confident I'm the only- No... something's out there. Kurenai: Wh- ...fuck. The two turned around as Kurenai's arm transformed. His left hand began to glow a light grey as an angelic sigil briefly flashed on the back of his hand. They're here... In a brief flash of light, the two of them were teleported away and into a random alley away from the Tavern. Goddammit... Can I just work in peace, you fucks!?! Aohime: That's rather rude of you, Nii-san. She held a revolver with two barrels and a 13-round cylinder in one hand and a sheathed Katana in the other. I just wanted to say hi! And I see you've finally got yourself a girlfriend. How lovely~ Kurenai and Emily: We're not dating!! They looked at each other as Kurenai summoned his own katana to his hand while Emily generated a set of energy swords around her. Emily: Goddammit... Kurenai: Fuck me... Just as they were about to charge, another presence overwhelmed the two as Mari stepped onto the scene holding an angelic longsword. Great, we've got bitch-sister 1 and bitch-sister 2: electric boogaloo on the scene... Fan-fucking-tastic... Mari: I'll cut your tongues out... Her for using the Lord's name in vain and you for your insults! She charged at the two in a beam of light, blasting forward and clashing with Emily's energy swords while Kurenai held her back with his spectral fist. Aohime: Ah, the family's back together! Let's make this a heartwarming reunion! She immediately transformed in a demonic form as a bolt of dark blue lightning struck her from above before dashing forward even faster than Mari. Kurenai himself pushed Mari back slightly before spinning around and summoning the phantom demon to help him block Aohime's attack.''' Oh? I see a devil inside you has awakened as well... But it won't be enough! '''She pushed him backwards, straight into Mari's clash with Emily, just as the two women thrusted their blades at each other and impaled Kurenai through the chest. Kurenai: ...god fucking dammit. Kurenai sighed from the impalement before Mari slashed upwards and through his collar bone. His head was tilted out of the way of the attack, allowing him to survive somewhat before the phantom demon turned around and slashed repeatedly at Mari while Kurenai talked with Emily. Please remove the sword from my body in the least violent way possible. Please. Emily: Sorry... She pulled her blade back before Kurenai recalled his demon to quickly shove Emily so that she'd spin around, allowing her to see Aohime about to slash downwards on her. In the blink of an eye, Emily summoned a fresh energy sword to block Aohime's strike as Kurenai turned around and began parrying Mari's attacks. These two are ruthless! How come you're nothing like them?! Kurenai: Excuse me for taking the alcoholic route! I'm not very motivated to give away what little humanity I have! Mari: Humanity? Are you serious?! She and Kurenai locked swords and stared each other dead in the eyes, sparks flying off their clashing blades. You believe yourself to be human, when you're nothing but demon scum?! Aohime: Humanity? You really think our family is human?! '''Aohime disengaged from Emily due to an insane laughing fit.' Kurenai: What?! 'He was thoroughly confused by Aohime's words, but did his best to stay focused on Mari's blade.' Aohime: ''We're not human at all, Nii-san! Not at all! If anything, we're just like her! '''Aohime pointed the tip of her sword at Emily as her demon form disappeared in a brief flash of lightning.' Though, I happen to be more demon! Mari Nee-san wasn't adopted, you know? She was Mother's first child, and because Mari Nee-san is an angel... it shouldn't be that hard to piece the puzzle together! Kurenai: Fuck!! 'Kurenai summoned the demon to push Mari away before staring at his left hand. A glowing sigil with outstretched angel wings was on the back of his hand, as well as a few grey feathers. His veins had begun to glow red, with a red energy tracing their path underneath his skin. He then looked at his demon arm and the red energy in both arms began to resonate.' The hell? Mari: Are you really that stupid? You imbecile!! How could you believe yourself human?! Kurenai: I-I... Aohime: He must've killed his brain cells with all the alcohol he's had over the years. How many has it been... A decade, for sure! Mari: That alcohol really did destroy his thought process... You're a disgrace to the family! You two are mistakes, but ''you, Kurenai... You were the biggest mistake!!! Emily: Kurenai... She watched him stand up, staring at both his arms with the look of existential crisis on his face. Demonic Whispers: Your family mocks you... your companion worries for you... and it seems your friends may be in potential danger... what will you do? Kurenai: All of these thoughts runnin’ through my head... His left arm turned into a grey-feathered, angelic arm with the red vein details on said feathers. Arms on fire, veins burnin’ red... His voice began to echo with a demonic undertone as the phantom demon fused to Kurenai's body, turning his body into a black demon with red detailing. And yet, the only part of him that wasn't demonic was his left forearm.' Frustration is gettin’ bigger... '''As he assumed his demonic form, he kept his head hung down while grasping onto his katana, which was floating in front of him, with his right hand.' Bang. He held out his left hand in a finger-gun, firing a bullet of compressed angelic energy at Mari. Bang. A Spectral Blade fired at Aohime from behind Kurenai. Bang... He looked up at the three women with pure orange eyes through white skull-like arm, a fanged grin growing on his face. Pull my Devil Trigger!'' Aohime: He... '''''She moved out of the way to dodge the Spectral Blade... only for it to bounce off the wall and then stab her through the back. Mari: He showed his true form... She absorbed the angelic energy, but immediately felt nauseous afterwards. *W-what? Why do I feel so sick? I absorbed angelic energy, didn't I...? No... it was tainted by his demonic heritage... I shouldn't have done that. But I'm so used to absorbing whatever angelic energy is thrown at me.* Damn you... Kurenai: C'mon... Show me your motivation.' He swung his sword around before his left arm summoned his scabbard so he could sheathe the blade.'' Mari: You little... ''She was about to charge at him, but Aohime appeared in front of her.'' What? Aohime: Not worth it. Now that he's awakened... I'm not in their cross-hairs anymore. They'll take him instead of me, and he'll lose this newly-obtained power soon enough. Mari: What do you mean "their?" Aohime: If you'll bless with some of your precious time, Nee-san, I'll explain away from them. Mari: ...very well. ''She slashed at the ground, creating a smoke cloud that allowed the two sisters to disappear in the distraction.'' Kurenai: ''Sigh''' Disappointing... Here I am, obtaining a new form, and you fuck off! I swear, you bitches appear and disappear at the worst times!! He then returned to his human form, clothes torn and soaked in blood but healed of his wounds.'' Seriously, fuck them... Emily: You're... like me? That would explain that supernatural aroma you have. She walked up to him and took another whiff. Yeah... that's angel mixed in your smell... But it's not as potent as mine. How come I never thought about that before?! Dammit... Kurenai: Do you have a fetish for smelling me or something? Can't you just do a supernatural blood test or something? Emily: Shut up! It's the quickest way for me to determine something! Kurenai: Because sniffing is less weird than a heritage blood test... He looked at his clothes and sighed. I need to go back to my place and clean up... First, I need to make sure Rokuro's good. He returned to the Tavern to see a note and the money needed to pay for the one drink Rokuro had. The note read:' Thanks for the drink and data. I've got everything I need to make this project work - Rokuro. Well good for you... Wait, data? '''''The note then disintegrated, leaving a sighing Kurenai behind to put the money in the register before clocking out and heading back to his house via bike. Emily accompanied him, riding on the back of his bike, as another biker drove up beside the two. This other biker was on a demonic motorcycle, which then proceeded to try to ram Kurenai off the road. God, can I catch a break?! Kurenai summoned his pistol and fired at the demonic bike's wheels, which simply caused the wheels to ignite with hellfire. He sighed before speeding ahead and stopping in the middle of an intersection. Get off the bike and onto the sidewalk! Emily: What are you doing?! Kurenai: Doing a little demon hunting! He reinforces the bike with demonic energy just as the other bike rams into the center. As the bikes collide, Kurenai jumps up and flips around, kicking the biker off the demon. Turns out, the biker was an illusion that faded from the kick, allowing Kurenai to mount the demon while taking the two halves of his bike and slamming it onto the front of the demon bike. Before it could move again, Kurenai engaged all the brakes on the bike before firing several hellfire bullets into the gas tank and slamming his demonic fist against the cap of said gas tank. You're mine now, motherfucker!! Energy transfers from Kurenai's arm into the demon bike and the two halves of Kurenai's bike, twisting and contorting the metal of the bike and fusing it to the demon bike. Kurenai gets up and the new bike splits in half, the handle bars rotating so Kurenai could grab them. When he did, the bike then proceeded to transform into two giant chainsaws, with the wheels of the bike forming mechanisms to rotate the saw teeth. Oh. Fun. The saws then began to arc with electricity as Kurenai began running past all the moving cars because he's still in the middle of the street. Using this moment, he jumped up and put the grips together, returning the two saws to their bike form as Kurenai pulled a hard U-turn to pick Emily up. Hello there. Need a ride? Emily: That was insane... what just... Kurenai: I'll explain when we get to my place. Hop on. Emily mounted the bike behind Kurenai and the two raced back to his apartment so Kurenai could shower, get changed, and explain to Emily what the fuck just happened. It was 2 PM by the time they returned to the Tavern. So that's that. Emily: You weaponize demons... but why did that one turn into a motorcycle? Kurenai: Special circumstances, most likely. It was a demon bike, and I fought it with my bike. Funnily enough, it's not called Speed Demon. It's Raiju or something. Pretty sure Raiju isn't a demon, but it's the closest application, I guess. He shrugged as Emily sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Moments later, Izaak walked into the Tavern doors, spotting Kurenai and Emily talking. Izaak was groaning as all his joints were aching, and his flesh felt like it was hanging from his bones. He obviously had a lower Macabre at this point as he seemed thinner than usual, his skin paler, but not too out of the ordinary, it just appeared that he needed a sandwich or ten. Izaak: Ah, hey Krim. What's up? He flopped into the chair beside them, gesturing for a drink. Anything, anything strong... In a lot of pain here. Long story. Oh, hey there. You a friend of Krim's? He said to Emily, resting his body against the bar. Emily: More or less. I'm Emily. She sipped her gin and tonic as Kurenai poured Izaak a glass of high-proof alcohol, serving the half-spectre the cup. Kurenai: You look like death, dude. You alright? He looked at both his hands, which were slightly glowing with angelic and demonic energy on his left and right respectively. Izaak: Almost am death, mate. His voice was slurry. Little south of "alright". Try getting power-raped by two supernatural entities... You'd look like this too. Looks like I'm not the only one with a change in powersets. He looked at Kurenai's hands, then to Emily. Oh, shit. Does she know about the...powers? Emily: Powers? Kurenai: Power-''raped''? Bro, what the fuck? He shook his hands off, but his right arm turned demonic while the energy in his left hand disappeared. Emily: Oh, those powers. Yes, I'm aware of his supernatural background. She pulled out the book about Akuryou. Child of this legendary demon. Kurenai: You know, that story focuses on all the tragedy, but they never wrote about how much of an abusive dickhead he was... The demon arm returned to human flesh. Izaak: Yeah, power-raped my man. I was infused with three powers at one time, and it hurts like shit. By the way you can't trust those books for information. They're all just legends from a random cunt's perspective, none of it actually goes into concrete facts. Read so many books on ghosts, they're 60% bullshit. I don't doubt demonology books would be different. But hey, I could be wrong. I just saw an official devil worshiper group reading those kinds of books. Kurenai: I mean, the book itself is pretty accu-, wait demon worshiper? Reading these exact books? He pointed to the book Emily pulled out. Izaak: Um, no. Similar books. I think I saw that one. Hardback and everything. But there were others that looked handwritten. You could tell they were clearly crazy, they had stacks of guns next to their collection of books. I thought that gun-craze ended over a century ago. Kurenai: Guns, books on my father... Cult shit? Izaak: Yeah. Well they weren't like, Amish. They had a secret entrance. But that's not so uncommon. That wendigo we stopped had a similar entrance hiding his "evil lair". Basically I was tasked with talking to their leader. Dunno about what, the guy seemed more interested in who sent me. Some Spectral Plane dweller. After that they got all hyper and tried to kill me because I didn't wanna chat with them. Left that place instantly. I was not in the mood to deal with another illegal underground organisation. Especially fucking demon worshipers. Kurenai: Demonic cult shit... if they have books on my dad, they're worshiping the demon Akuryou... Fuck, is that what bitch-sister 2: electric boogaloo meant when she said they'll be after me instead of her...? Goddammit... He sighed and pinched the bridge of his He looked atchis current statenose. Izaak: Cult worshipping your dad? Haha, don't worry about it, dude. They don't know my name or anything, they don't know your name, they don't know where we are. They're powerless, mostly, we'll be fine. Now, I'm going downstairs to rest, too tired to head back home, see you later. He finished his drink, laid some money down and headed to the Underground, seeing Jack and Atlas there. Izaak flopped onto the sofa, lying down. You guys have to be here? I'm tired as fuck. Jack: Jesus Christ, man He looked at his current state ''Come on Atlas, we don't wanna piss off the spooky skeleton over here... Atlas: Yikes... Alrighty then! Get better dude, maybe when I get back we can train some more! ''He got up with his hands on his sleeveless hoodie pockets and walked to the entrance, leaving Izaak to rest by himself. ''So where we goin' Jack? Jack: Well considering I'm hungry, just found out a fast food place I ate at serves human meat, I want to get back to main business. ''He said darkly, smiling as the Xenocyte was slowly covering him. Atlas: Yeah... That's gross... Let's go, I'll follow! They soon exited the Tavern, Jack looking around, trying to track any sign of Lilith. He was swinging through the city, trying to pick up a smell. Atlas was following with his car Merlot, driving normally and not raising suspicion while keeping up with Jack's swinging. '' Atlas: *I really need to get a mask sometime... If I can't travel in my car.* ''He could see Lilith hiding in an alley, scared for her life, but not of Jack. He parked the car on the sidewalk, in a way that blocked the entrance to the alleyway. He got out of the car and held his hands forward to show her that he meant no harm. ''Lilith? Is that you? Are you okay? Lilith: Please, I need- I need a place to hide... ''She gulped, as if on cue, Jack landed in the alley she was in, growling at her, as he approached her, and she was backing away. Lilith: Don't hurt me- EEEEEK! When she held her hands up in defense, both saw her suddenly course with electricity, whilst screaming, which even caught Jack off guard. Atlas: Woah!! He dashed to her and knelt, placing his hands in front of her, absorbing the electricity and minimizing the electric shock she was experiencing. The electrical shock stopped as the last of it was absorbed by Atlas. ''The hell was that? Are you okay????? ''He seemed worried but didn't want to touch her in case something was wrong. Lilith: T-T-Tracker...N-Need place to go... She stammered due to how high the voltage was. Jack: And what makes you think we have one... He snarled, still not trusting her, and keeping any hideout a secret so far. Atlas: I don't know Jack... She might not be lying... Come on, she looks like she's actually in pain. Let's just take her somewhere discrete. Lilith, do you know a place? And Jack, if she tries to trick us, I'm sure we can defend ourselves. Jack: Fine... Lilith: I don't have a place to go, I'm nit even picky on where I want to go, just- Please! I need protection. The way she looked at Jack and Atlas pretty much said more than she could, she was in danger. Jack: Grrr! Fine! I have a place, but I swear to God, if this is some trick, I'll eat all organs you have like noodles, tongue first! He threatened as he showed his teeth, Lilith nodding weakly. Atlas helped her up and into his car and Atlas got into the car. '' Atlas: Lead the way, Jack! ''Jack grumbled, swinging off eventually he led them to an abandoned train station. As he went to the entrance and motioned Atlas and Lilith to follow him. Atlas parked his cars in the woods, under high trees that surrounded the abandoned train station. He helped Lilith out and to the station with Jack as he helped her down. '' Atlas: Now, that's wrong? Explain everything. Lilith: The people who fixed me- Jack: Trinity. ''He interrupted. Lilith: Trinity...They wanted me to pay for the enhancements they gave...They wanted me as some hired killer, I don't kill anybody- It crossed my mind, but I would never kill someone...They tried to force me, they used the tracker in me to try and make me obedient...Fought back, damaged the tracker somehow, but it would still- She was interrupted by another electrical shock, as she screamed in pain. '' Atlas: Shit! ''He reached out and quickly absorbed the electrical shock affecting her, stopping it short. Where is that coming from! Jack, help her! Lilith: I'm fine! We just need somewhere safe firsr, please... She looked at Atlas, as Jack stopped, seeing the decision. Jack grumbled taking Lilith off of Atlas' hands. Jack: Almost there anyway, if I get shocked, you're chugging down an American Ultra back at The Tavern... Jack growled at the woman in his arms, having to admit to himself that he didn't lie about her looking attractive when the two fought. Soon the trio was walking much deeper through the tunnel, Atlas could tell that it was an ancient part of Cayden's underground. They found a hole in one of the tunnel walls, which lead to the much older sewers ''I have to warn you guys, the smell here is just strong... ''He made a web-line to descend down, as when Atlas did, Jack was right, eventually though after walking through it, they could hear gunshots coming from behind a metal door. Atlas: What a smell... Almost unbearable... ''He held his nose and was focusing on not vomiting. He went ahead of Jack to see what was ahead and saw and old man shooting a regular pistol. ''Er, hello? Category:Legacies